The Perfect Secret
by XxSasuNaruLovexX
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a senior at Konoha High School. He's the star quarterback, his girlfriend is the head cheerleader, and he's receiving scholarship offers from every school in the country. But Sasuke Uchiha has a dark secret, one he was planning to take to his grave. Then he meets the new kid, Naruto Uzumaki, and his whole world changes.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke walked into English class and took his seat in front of his best friend, Gaara. Gaara smacked his shoulder. "Dude, you ready for the first game of the year on Friday night?" he asked. "Totally, I heard scouts from all kinds of schools will be there checking us out." Sasuke said. "Hopefully we can be playing for the same team in college too!" Gaara said. Then, their teacher walked into the room. "Good morning class, welcome to senior year!" he exclaimed. The football players whooped and hollered. smiled, "Alright everyone, I'm going to be handing out your syllabus with all of our assignments for the year. We will be reading two books and writing seven papers." The whole class groaned. "I know, but I've tried my best to make subjects that will keep your interest." said, walking to the front of the class.

Sasuke flipped through his syllabus, he froze when he saw the last paper assignment of the year, "My Biggest Secret." Sasuke swung the syllabus shut, his pen flying on to the floor. Before he could bend down to grab it, a hand reached out to hand it to him. Sasuke looked up and froze once again. He had never seen eyes so blue. Sasuke didn't know how long he was staring, but he grabbed the pen and mumbled a "thank you" to the new kid, then he winked at him. Sasuke felt a pulse of electricity go through him just then. He looked back down at his desk, his knees felt weak. He couldn't explain what he was feeling, he just felt like this kid knew his secret.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke sat down at the lunch table with Gaara and the rest of the football team. Sakura came walking up with her best friends Ino, Hinata, and the new kid. Sasuke gulped hard. "Hi baby!" Sakura smiled and kissed him. Ino sat next to Gaara and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Everyone, this is Naruto, he's new!" Sakura smiled, wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Naruto smirked. "Sasuke, hello?" Sakura said. "Huh?" he said. "You were spacing out, introduce yourself to Naruto." Sakura huffed. "It's okay Sakura, I met him this morning in English class." Naruto smiled. "Naruto is auditioning for the play with me!" Sakura exclaimed. "Jeez Sakura, you're already a cheerleader, isn't that enough?" Gaara asked. "Shut up douchebag." Sakura snapped. "You guys should hear Naruto's voice! It's so amazing." Hinata said. "Stop." Naruto smiled. Gaara snorted, "So you're one of those artsy fruits?" he asked. Sakura stood up and shouted "You're such a jerk Gaara!"

Sasuke had finally found his voice,  
"So Naruto where are you from?" he asked.  
"I'm from Maryland." Naruto smiled at Sasuke.  
"What are you doing down in Alabama?" Sasuke asked.  
"My dad is a doctor and got transferred here, my mom is a wedding planner, so she got lucky." Naruto laughed.  
"That's awesome." Sasuke smiled back.

"Naruto's coming to the game to see you guys play and to see us cheer, well mostly Hinata." Sakura smiled and laughed. "Guys, stop!" Hinata blushed. The whole table went back to football conversation. Sasuke was playing with the food on his tray, he would sneak glances at Naruto. When Naruto caught Sasuke's eye, he winked at him. Sasuke's heart started racing. The lunch bell rang and Sakura raced over to Sasuke and pecked him on the lips. "See you later Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "See ya." Sasuke whispered. His mind was racing.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke was showering after practice, the game was tomorrow. He let the hot water run over his body. He couldn't stop thinking of Naruto, he had barely spoken to him, but couldn't get him off of his mind. He couldn't let this guy crack him, he was doing so well at keeping his secret. He couldn't let anyone know that the star quarterback was gay. Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and turned off the water. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out to the lockers. "Oh Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." Sasuke said, when he turned the corner and Naruto was there in a towel. "Sorry man, I thought the football cleared out already." Naruto chuckled. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I had swim practice." Naruto smiled. "Oh, well sorry I yelled." Sasuke said. "It's okay, it would have startled me too." Naruto chuckled. "So how long have you and Sakura been together?" Naruto asked, opening his locker. "Two years." Sasuke said. "Damn, wedding bells in the future?" Naruto asked. "We'll see." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto chuckled back. "Sakura said you're having a cookout this weekend after the game, she invited me, but I figured I should ask you since it's your house." Naruto said. "Yeah man, we would love to have you there." Sasuke smiled. "Thanks, I really didn't want to have to listen to the girls talk about homecoming all night." Naruto laughed. "Shit, I completely forgot that homecoming is two weeks away." Sasuke said, leaning his head against his locker. "Sakura set me up with Hinata and has everything planned out for us already." Naruto said. "Of course she does." Sasuke said. "Well hey, I gotta get out of here, but here's my number, text me." Naruto said, scribbling down his number and handing it to Sasuke. "Thanks, I'll text you tonight." Sasuke said. "Alright, see ya." Naruto smiled and winked.

As soon as Sasuke heard the door shut, he slid down the lockers to the floor and gasped for air. This kid took his breath away, literally. He couldn't do this, he couldn't blow his cover. But he clutched the piece of paper with Naruto's number on it in his fist, he knew he was going to text him later.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke slid his shirt over his head and straightened him in front of the mirror. He knew Naruto would be there shortly, he wanted to make sure he looked nice. "Why am I even doing this?" he whispered to himself. He got butterflies when he thought about Naruto. "Sasuke! Your friends are here!" his mother yelled up the stairs. Sasuke took a deep breath and went downstairs. His father was already drinking on the balcony out back and grilling the hamburgers and hot dogs. "There he is!" Sakura said and ran to hug him. "Hey man." Naruto said and winked at him. A blush rose to Sasuke's cheeks, he turned away quickly. "Food is done! Let's eat!" Sasuke's father yelled. They all got their plates and sat down at the table on the deck.

Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke's mother immediately went into homecoming talk. Sasuke's father started to ask Naruto about himself, that made Sasuke nervous. "I've never been much of an athlete. I'm more artistic." Naruto said. "Ah, well we all have something we're good at." his father said, biting into his burger. "Sasuke is a great football player, any college would be lucky to have him on their team." Naruto said. "You're damn right!" Sasuke's father exclaimed.

After dinner, they walked down to the bridge behind Sasuke's house. Sakura pushed Sasuke away from Hinata and Naruto. "Come on, give them some alone time." Sakura whispered. Sasuke looked at Naruto over his shoulder and shrugged with a smile. Sakura kept spying on them. "Oh my god, they're kissing!" she squealed. Sasuke felt really jealous and tried to hide his disappointment. "Maybe we should lead by example?" Sakura smiled, sidling up to Sasuke. They started to make out and Sasuke closed his eyes and thought of Naruto.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke was showering after practice, the coach was really pushing them this week, homecoming was on Friday after the game. Sasuke took his time, hoping to run into Naruto. "Hey, are we getting ready together on Friday?" Gaara asked. "Yeah, Naruto is going to be there too, he's going with Hinata." Sasuke said, slamming his locker shut. "Why? He's such a fruit." Gaara laughed. "Dude, seriously?" Sasuke said, annoyed. "Why do you like him so much, gotta crush on him?" Gaara asked, mockingly. Sasuke got red and turned to Gaara. "No!" Sasuke said, angry. "Jesus dude, calm down." Gaara said and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you tomorrow." Gaara said. "Whatever." Sasuke said and sat down on the bench, the locker room was quiet. "You alright?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked up, snapping out of his thoughts. "Oh, I'm fine. Gaara just pissed me off." Sasuke said. "He doesn't seem to like me very much." Naruto laughed. "How are you just okay with that?" Sasuke asked. "Well, he doesn't need to like me. Honestly, all I care about is if you like me." Naruto winked at him. "Well...I do." Sasuke smiled. "Good." Naruto smiled and shut his locker. "I'll be at the game on Friday." Naruto smiled. "I figured you would be, you're coming over to get ready with me afterwards right?" Sasuke asked. "Definitely, unless you want to avoid the drama with Gaara." Naruto said. "No, I want you there." Sasuke said, quickly. "Then I'll be there." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke walked out to his car and saw Sakura waiting for him. "Hey you." she said, kissing his cheek. "You look nice." Sasuke said. "Thank you." she smiled. "Did you order the corsage and boutonniere?" she asked. "Of course, I'm going to pick it up tomorrow night." Sasuke said. "Naruto is picking his up tomorrow too! They agreed on purple!" Sakura smiled. "I love you." Sasuke said. "I love you babe." she kissed him. Sasuke really did love her, just not the way he should. Sasuke got in his truck and Sakura climbed in the passenger seat. Sasuke turned on the radio and one of his favorite songs came on. Sakura was staring out the window and Sasuke lost himself in the song. Lately, everything reminded him of Naruto.

Sasuke was at his computer when he got an instant message from Gaara. "Hey, sorry for earlier." Gaara said. "It's cool." Sasuke typed back and leaned back in his chair, he reached for his phone to text Naruto.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Naruto sat at the island in his kitchen while his mom made dinner. "Are you excited for homecoming?" his mother asked. "Definitely." Naruto smiled, taking a sip from his drink. "Does Hinata know that you're gay?" his mom asked. "Yeah, I told her. She said that my secret is safe with her. I trust her." Naruto said. "Good. We don't want a repeat of last year..." she trailed off. "Mom, I really don't want to think about that." Naruto said, looking at the floor. "Well, try to keep yourself contained. It's your senior year, once you're at UCLA, you can put the past behind you." she smiled. "I guess..." he trailed off. "You like someone, don't you?" she asked. "Yeah...I can't help it. But don't worry, he's not gay." Naruto said, looking sad. "It will pass, sweetheart." she smiled. Naruto's phone buzzed and he smiled when he saw it was Sasuke. "Call me when dinner is ready." Naruto said and walked up to his room. Naruto fell back on his bed and sent Sasuke a text back.

'Would you like to go with me to get the flowers tomorrow night?' Sasuke typed.

'Definitely.' Naruto typed back.

'Awesome.' Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't know what to say back, so he just stared at his phone.

'I'm glad I met you. I feel like I can be myself with you.' Sasuke typed.

Naruto smiled wide.

'Be yourself, always.' Naruto typed back.

'I wish I could.' Sasuke said.

'I'm always here if you need to talk.' Naruto said.

'Ditto.' Sasuke said.

"Naruto! Dinner is ready!" his mother yelled up the stairs. He sent Sasuke a quick text and went downstairs. He couldn't get the smile off of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

It was homecoming night, Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara were all getting ready together at Sasuke's house. "Well don't you boys look handsom!" Sasuke's mom said, constantly snapping pictures. "Save the camera battery for the girls mom!" Sasuke said and shut the door. "The girls should be here in a few minutes." Gaara said, shoving his phone in his pocket. "Why did Sakura get the limo? Isn't that the guys job?" Naruto asked, laughing. "She always does it first and does it best, that's her motto." Sasuke smiled. The boys walked downstairs and waited on the porch for the girls.

"Here they come." Gaara laughed, they all heard loud music coming up the road. "Hey baby!" Sakura yelled from the sunroof. The boys all laughed. "Get out of the limo so we can get these pictures over with!" Sasuke said.

After countless pictures were taken, they all huddled up in the limo. Sakura was all over Sasuke, Sasuke thought she looked breathtakingly beautiful. Hinata sat close to Naruto and he draped his arm around her shoulder. Gaara and Ino were already making out and paying no attention to anything else. When they rolled up to the dance, the girls got so excited to put their corsages on. "They are beautiful! You two are so sweet!" Sakura said and hugged them both. The girls ran off to talk to the other girls while the boys stayed back and waited for them to go inside. "I'm so getting laid tonight." Gaara said. "Why do you say that?" Sasuke asked. "She so wants me. I'm taking her back to my place tonight." Gaara smiled. "Oh jeez." Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

They all finally walked into the dance the girls started dancing right away. Sasuke grabbed a cup of punch, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Naruto. Naruto kept catching him watching and would wink at him, it melted Sasuke each time. A slow song came on and Sakura dragged Sasuke to the dance floor. This time, Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him and stared back, they stayed like that for a long time. Sasuke listened to the lyrics and just stared at Naruto. " _I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind. Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me "If you think you're lonely now". Wait a minute, this is too deep. I gotta change the station so I turn the dial trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface, I only think of you and it's breaking my heart. I'm trying to keep it together, but I'm falling apart..."_ and then Sasuke closed his eyes and looked away, he was glad Sakura was leaning on his shoulder so she couldn't see the pained expression on his face _._

After the song, Sasuke ran to the bathroom, luckily it was vacant. He splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror. "Are you okay?" Sasuke jumped when Naruto asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Naruto giggled. "It's all good." Sasuke smiled. "So, are you?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke said. "You suck at lying." Naruto said, smirking. "Funny, I'm usually pretty good at it." Sasuke said. "It takes a liar to know one." Naruto said, touching his shoulder. Sasuke leaned into the touch. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked him. "Of course I am, I have to be don't I?" Naruto smiled. "Okay, I get it." Sasuke said. "Do you wanna take a walk down to the bridge after prom? Talk about it?" Naruto asked. "I'd love that." Sasuke smiled. "Good, now come on, the girls are probably looking for us." Naruto said and they walked out of the bathroom.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Homecoming was a success, the girls had an amazing time and they were off to have a sleepover. Naruto and Sasuke got changed into comfortable clothes and walked down to the bridge. "Now spill, what's the matter?" Naruto said, lighting a joint and passing it to Sasuke. Sasuke took a long drag and coughed up a storm. "Easy now, this is good shit." Naruto laughed, dragging from the joint. Sasuke looked at him and it just started to spill. "I'm living a lie Naruto." Sasuke said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "I'm just...I love Sakura, but..." Sasuke struggled for the words. "You don't love her the way you should?" Naruto said. "How did you know?" Sasuke said, starting to feel the haze from the pot. "Because I live a lie every day Sasuke..." Naruto said, looking at him. Sasuke just stared at him, he couldn't form the words. "Sasuke...I'm gay." Naruto chuckled. "What?" Sasuke said, he realized how stupid he sounded. "I'm gay." Naruto said. "Does Hinata know?" Sasuke said. "Of course." Naruto chuckled. "You're stoned as fuck." Naruto laughed. "Naruto..." Sasuke began. "What?" Naruto said. "I...I'm gay too..." Sasuke said, shaking. Naruto took Sasuke's hand, Sasuke began to shake and then he started crying. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke. "It's okay Sasuke, I know it's hard when you finally admit it...I know it's hard having to live a lie." Naruto said, holding him close.

When Sasuke finally calmed down, he looked at Naruto with panic in his eyes. "You can't tell anyone!" Sasuke said. "My dad...he would...he would disown me!" Sasuke said. Naruto took Sasuke face in his hands and looked in his eyes. "I'm not going to tell anyone! You have my word." Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and it was like a magnet pulled Sasuke into Naruto's lips. It was a soft kiss, with so much need hidden behind it. Sasuke pulled away and looked at Naruto. "Please tell me that wasn't the pot..." Naruto said. "I felt much higher when I was kissing you." Sasuke said. "This can be our secret okay? You need to stay in good standing to get into college." Naruto said. "I just wish I could be...me." Sasuke said. "College isn't too far away, you can be you there." Naruto smiled. "Not at Auburn...I'll still be in Alabama." Sasuke said. "Who said you have to go to Auburn?" Naruto asked. "My dad." Sasuke said. Naruto took Sasuke's hand and squeezed. "We will figure it out." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again.


	4. Chapter 4

That Monday at school, Sasuke felt more on edge. He felt like everyone knew, even thought he knew they didn't. Naruto did a good job at hiding it, Sasuke was finally understanding how much Naruto had to lie every day. "Sasuke, hello?" Sakura said. "Huh?" Sasuke looked up. "You're spacing out again, what's wrong?" Sakura asked. "Oh nothing, just tired." Sasuke said, stabbing his meatloaf with his fork. "Dude, I got so wrecked this weekend." Gaara said. "We all know." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "Dude, Ino and I got it one like the whole weekend." Gaara laughed. "Would you just shut up?" Sakura snapped. "Don't get pissy because you didn't get any dick this weekend." Gaara snapped back. "Just shut up, both of you, damn!" Sasuke yelled, everyone stopped and looked at him. "The fuck dude?" Gaara said. Sasuke just got up and walked away, Sakura followed him.

"Sasuke..." Sakura began. "What?" Sasuke said as he slammed his locker shut. "What's going on with you?" she asked. Sasuke saw the sad look in her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired and stressed out about the college coaches coming this week." Sasuke said and hugged her, he was only somewhat lying. "Things are going to be okay." Sakura said, hugging him tight. 'You don't even know...' he thought.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

After practice, Gaara approached Sasuke in the locker room. "What the fuck is going on with you?" Gaara asked. "Dude, I don't wanna talk about this right now." Sasuke said. "Oh, are you going to go tell your boyfriend all your problems?!" Gaara yelled, making everyone look. "What the fuck did you just say?" Sasuke said, raising his voice. "All you do is hang out with that fruit, Naruto." Gaara said. "Well maybe because he's a decent person, unlike you." Sasuke said, slamming his locker and walking away. "At least I'm not a fucking faggot!" Gaara yelled after him.

Sasuke got in his truck and hit the steering wheel and screamed, he wiped away his tears as they came, he didn't want to cry. Sasuke jumped when there was knock on his window, it was Naruto. "I already know you aren't okay...wanna hang out?" Naruto smiled. "Get in." Sasuke said, almost instantly. Naruto climbed in and they drove off. "Do you wanna go to my house?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Sasuke said. Naruto gave him directions and they pulled into his driveway. "Man, nice house." Sasuke said, mesmerized by the glass walls. "Perks of having a doctor for a dad." Naruto chuckled. "Mom, you here?" Naruto yelled. "In my office sweetie!" she yelled. They walked into her office and she turned. "Oh, who's this?" she smiled. "Mom, this is Sasuke." Naruto said. "Ah, the star football player?!" she exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled. "It's nice to meet you ma'am." Sasuke said, extending his hand. She shook it and smiled. "You're welcome here anytime Sasuke, thank you for being a great friend to my son." she said. "Mom..." Naruto groaned. Sasuke thought that was so cute. "The pleasure is all mine, he's a great friend to me as well." Sasuke smiled and looked at Naruto. Just then the phone rang. "Oh, I have to take this! It's the bride!" she said and rushed to the phone.

Naruto led Sasuke up to his room and shut the door behind them. Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's hard. "I just can't stop thinking about kissing you." Sasuke said, running his fingers through Naruto's hair. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered. "What?" Sasuke looked into his eyes. "I just haven't felt like this before with anyone...you make me so happy." Naruto smiled. They laid next to each and stared at the ceiling. "I'm going to UCLA." Sasuke. "Huh?!" Naruto practically yelled. "I've made up my mind, I'm going to UCLA with you. They have an excellent football team." Sasuke smiled. "Oh Sasuke..." Naruto smiled and hugged him tight, kissing him repeatedly. "Boys, dinner!" Naruto's mom yelled up the stairs. "Let's go eat." Naruto smiled and they ran down the stairs.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

When Sasuke got home, his father was drunk and yelling at his mother. "Sasuke, where have you been?" he asked, slurring his words. "I was with Naruto." Sasuke said. "Where's Sakura?" he asked. "Home." Sasuke said, trying to get past him. "Shouldn't you be with her?" he asked. "Do I have to be with her every second?" Sasuke asked, getting irritated. "Leave him alone honey." his mother said. His father just grumbled away. "Thanks mom." Sasuke smiled. "No problem. By the way, Gaara stopped by to get his jacket." she said. "Okay." Sasuke said and went upstairs. Sasuke checked his phone and had a text from Gaara. "I'm sorry about earlier." he read. Sasuke couldn't stay mad at Gaara, they had been best friends for years. "It's cool." Sasuke replied. Then he sent Sakura a text, apologizing for being so distant, and of course she said she understood.

Sasuke got on his computer and went to the UCLA website and submitted all of his information and requested more information about the college to schedule a visit. He took a huge sigh, he knew his father was going to be furious if he got to the mail before he did. Sasuke usually brought in the mail when he got home from school, so it shouldn't be a problem.

Sasuke stripped down and got under the covers and he thought of Naruto, he thought about kissing him and running his hands all over his body. His member got hard and he wrapped his hand around it, stroking it slowly. He closed his eyes and imagined Naruto naked, his tan chest, rippled and muscular. He imagined Naruto's lips on his, he wanted Naruto lips all over him. He thought of Naruto kissing down his chest, down to his stomach and to his throbbing cock. Sasuke threw his head back and his came. Sasuke breathed heavily and looked up at the ceiling, his vision was spotty, he hadn't cum in so long. "What are you doing to me Naruto?" Sasuke whispered and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the big game where all of the college football coaches would be watching for new recruits. Sasuke was hoping UCLA would find an interest in him. "The Auburn coach is here! Play your very best so you can get in good with the coach!" Sasuke's father was reminding him for the millionth time. "Dad, I get it, I'm already nervous enough." Sasuke said, about to head to the locker room to change. "I'll be watching!" his father said and walked away.

"Did you see all of those coaches?! I could throw up." Gaara said, laughing nervously. "How do you think I feel? I have my dad and the coaches watching me." Sasuke said. "Your dad is something." Gaara said. "Tell me about it." Sasuke said, sliding his shoulder pads on. "You coming or not?" Gaara said. "Just give me a minute, I need to get myself together." Sasuke said. "Alright, come on guys, quarterback needs a minute!" Gaara yelled. "Thanks bro." Sasuke smiled. "I got you." Gaara winked and walked out of the locker room with the rest of the team. Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath, he was more nervous than he thought. "Nervous?" Naruto asked, making Sasuke jump. "How do you keep sneaking up on me like that?" Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and sat down next to him on the bench. Sasuke looked at him and smiled. "Well you've sneaked up on me in more ways than that I guess." Sasuke laughed, Naruto blushed. "I just wanted to see you before the game, I know you're nervous." Naruto said, placing his hand on Sasuke's. "How about a kiss for good luck?" Sasuke said, leaning into Naruto. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheek. "You just gave me more butterflies." Sasuke whispered. "Go out there and win, handsome. I'll be watching." Naruto said. Sasuke stood up and took a deep breath. He walked out of the locker room and to the field.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke scored the winning touchdown, they won the game 24-7, and all of the coaches looked impressed. The Auburn coach took immediate interest in Sasuke, but other coaches were lined up, including UCLA. "Sasuke, I'm coach Shiga from UCLA, you did an amazing job out there on the field, I'm very impressed." he smiled. "Thank you, I'm actually interested in UCLA, I put my application in a few days ago." Sasuke smiled. "Well, I'm going to make sure you get into this school and on to my team, we need someone like you!" he smiled and handed Sasuke his card. "If you have any questions, please call me." Coach Shiga said. "Will do." Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke, you did amazing!" Sakura yelled and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheek. "Thanks babe." he smiled at her. "Awesome job Sasuke." Naruto said. "Thank you." Sasuke smiled at him. Sasuke's parents walked over and congratulated their son. "Everyone is invited to a cookout tomorrow at our house to celebrate!" Sasuke's father yelled to them and everyone cheered.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke's father was busy at the grill while Sasuke and Naruto started up the fire pit. "So, I wanted to ask if you wanted to stay over tonight?" Sasuke asked. "Definitely, I'll text my mom now." Naruto said and pulled out his phone. "I just need you all to myself for a night." Sasuke smiled. Naruto winked at him and it still made Sasuke's heart flutter.

Slowly, the rest of the football team showed up and so did Sakura and her friends. Everyone made plates of food and sat around the fire. Naruto sat across from Sasuke, the fire separating them. Sasuke kept stealing glances of him. "Sasuke, hello?" Gaara yelled. "Huh?" Sasuke said. "I asked you what colleges came to talk to you." Gaara said. "Oh, Auburn of course, Florida State University, University of Alabama, Notre Dame, Oklahoma State, and UCLA." Sasuke said. "Well we all know you're gonna get into Auburn." Gaara said. "Yeah..." Sasuke trailed off. Sakura snuggled close to Sasuke and he wrapped his arm around her, he felt so wrong doing this in front of Naruto. Sasuke looked up at him and Naruto smiled at him, but he could tell it was hurting him a little. The more time Sasuke spent with Naruto, the more it was getting harder to keep his secret.

Sasuke's father staggered over to the fire and started ranting on about how Sasuke was going to be the best player at Auburn. "How many beers has he had?" Sakura whispered. "My guess is about half of a thirty pack." Sasuke sighed. People started leaving soon after Sasuke's dad embarrassed himself. "You better get out of here before he stops making sexual remarks about you and your friends. You know what happened last time." Sasuke said to Sakura. "Okay babe, I'll see you soon." Sakura smiled and pecked him on the lips. She quickly gathered up her girl friends and left.

Sasuke's mother got his father inside while Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke cleaned up. "Sorry about my dad." Sasuke said. "Dude, I've been dealing with him for years, nothing is gonna stop that man from drinking." Gaara said. "It's fucking embarrassing." Sasuke said. "You can't change him." Naruto said. "I know." Sasuke sighed as he tossed the last trash bag into the dumpster out back. "Oh hey, before I get out of here, can I borrow that new video game you were telling me about?" Gaara asked. "Definitely, come up to my room and get it." Sasuke said as they all walked into the house. Sasuke handed Gaara the video game and saw him off. "Sasuke! Come here please!" his mother yelled. "What? Oh God." Sasuke said as he entered the room, his father had blood pouring from his nose. "He tripped and fell and I can't get the bleeding to stop." his mother said, frantically. "Should I call an ambulance?" Naruto asked. "No, no sweetie, I'll drive him to the hospital." she said, Sasuke knew that she was embarrassed by his behavior. "Are you sure mom? Do you need me to go?" Sasuke asked. "No, I'll be fine honey, just help me get him to the car." she said. Sasuke and Naruto carried his father to the car and buckled him in. His mother drove off towards the hospital.

Sasuke and Naruto walked into his room and Sasuke slammed the door. "I'm so sorry Naruto." Sasuke said, sitting down at his computer. "It's okay, I promise." Naruto said. "You see why it's so hard for me to stand up to him? He gets so drunk he doesn't even know what the fuck he's doing. He's hit my mom and me a few times and never remembered it." Sasuke said. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered and pulled his chin up to look at him. "It is okay, I'm here for you, I promise." Naruto said and kissed him lightly. When he tried to pull away, Sasuke pulled him into him and kissed him hard. "It's getting so hard to keep our secret, I just wanna touch you and kiss you and be near you..." Sasuke said, looking deep into Naruto's eyes. Naruto straddled Sasuke on his computer chair and blushed. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's back and pulled him close, kissing his neck. "Sasuke...don't..." Naruto moaned softly. Sasuke licked and sucked on Naruto's neck, careful not to leave any marks. "You're already hard..." Naruto giggled. "I touched myself to you the other night, I thought of you all over me." Sasuke said, kissing him between words. Naruto took Sasuke's face in his hands and looked into his eyes. "You're shaking..." Sasuke said. "I'm nervous." Naruto giggled. Sasuke took one of Naruto's hands and placed it over his heart. "You feel that? That's what you do to me." Sasuke said, his heart was racing.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at him, he was still shaking. "I love you, Sasuke..." Naruto said, finally looking at him. Sasuke's lips crashed into Naruto's, tears were spilling down his cheeks. "Naruto...Oh God, I love you too, I have since the moment I looked into your eyes that day in English." Sasuke said, picking Naruto up and throwing him on the bed. Suddenly, all of the pent up need exploded from both of them. They began to strip their clothes off, piece by piece. Naruto ended up laying on top of Sasuke, skin touching skin. "I've never done this before..." Sasuke said. "Let me take the lead this time..." Naruto whispered and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke was admiring how big Naruto's cock was, it made him harder. Naruto readied himself at Sasuke's entrance and slowly pushed in. "Ah!" Sasuke yelled. "It's going to hurt at first, I'll take it slow." Naruto said and eased himself into Sasuke. "It...feels so good..." Sasuke moaned and then Naruto started to rock his hips. Sasuke moaned loudly and grabbed on to his throbbing cock and started to stroke it. "Oh Naruto...fuck me harder." Sasuke screamed. Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly. "I'm coming Naruto!" Sasuke yelled and exploded. Naruto moaned loudly and released inside of Sasuke. Sasuke pulled Naruto close to him, they were both panting heavily. "That was amazing." Sasuke said. "I'm still shaking." Naruto giggled. "Let's go take a shower." Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand.

They both stepped into the shower and began kissing. Sasuke put some soap in his hand and lathered Naruto's body, the scent of patchouli and sandalwood filled the steamy air. Sasuke got down on his knees and took Naruto's cock in his mouth. "Oh Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, as Sasuke stroked Naruto's member with his tongue. "For never doing this before, you're really good at it..." Naruto giggled. Naruto came in Sasuke's mouth a minute later and Sasuke's swallowed it all. "Tastes delicious..." Sasuke whispered.

They stepped out of the shower and Sasuke lead Naruto back to the bed where he bent him over. "I want to try...tell me if I'm doing something wrong." Sasuke said and slowly pushed his way into Naruto. "Oh..oh fuck yeah." Naruto moaned. "I'm gonna cum really quick if you keep that moaning up." Sasuke said, rocking his hips into Naruto. "Harder, harder!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke had a tight grip on Naruto's hips as he slammed into him repeatedly. They both came in unison and collapsed on the bed. "Did I do alright?" Sasuke asked. "You did perfect." Naruto giggled and kissed him. They both put pajamas on and Sasuke locked his door. They cuddled and kissed until they both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the week of Christmas and it was snowing. "I didn't think it snowed in Alabama." Naruto laughed. "Not a lot, but when we do get snow, we try to enjoy it." Sasuke smiled. They were walking in the woods behind Naruto's house, passing a joint. "It's beautiful out here." Sasuke said. "My parents had to get the most expensive house, but they never spend time outside of it." Naruto said, stuffing his hands in his coat pocket. "Well, I'll walk around here anytime with you." Sasuke smiled. "I actually want to show you what I do in my spare time." Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him up a small pathway.

Naruto led Sasuke to a small clearing and Sasuke stared in awe. "I found like little lake back here when we first moved here and I just kinda made it cozy." Naruto smiled. There were two benches, a bird feeder and bird bath, and then there was a tiny shack. "Where did you find the time to do this?" Sasuke asked. "Summer before school, the shack was actually here, I just fixed it up. Come inside..." Naruto said, opening the door. Sasuke had no words, there was a small mattress with red blankets and a small heater. "What's this?" Sasuke asked. "Early Christmas gift." Naruto said, pulling Sasuke to sit on the bed with him."You don't play fair." Sasuke said, looking at him. "Maybe not, but you deserve it." Naruto said and kissed Sasuke. "I love you." Sasuke said, embracing Naruto. "I wish our love didn't have to be...a secret." Sasuke whispered. "Sasuke...there is something you should know." Naruto said. "What is it?" Sasuke felt sick to his stomach just wondering what this was about.

"I'm the reason my dad got "transferred" here." Naruto said, making air quotes. "What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sighed and looked at the floor. "At my last school, I was involved with someone who wanted to keep everything a secret...well, someone got a picture of us and posted it on social media. Everyone found out, about both of us. I got beat up, to the point where I had to be hospitalized. And the boy I was with, his parents...they sued us for all of his medical bills." Naruto said, he was shaking. "Naruto..." Sasuke said, grabbing his hand. "I tried to commit suicide shortly after that, I couldn't live with the hate, the ridicule, and the beatings..." Naruto cried. Sasuke laid back on the bed and embraced Naruto. "Naruto, there were days I'd cry myself to sleep at night, only to wake up wishing that I didn't." Sasuke said, looking into Naruto's eyes. "That all changed when I met you, I'm still scared, every single day, I'm constantly on edge and watching my back...if anyone found out about us, it would ruin my life and yours. I couldn't live with myself if someone hurt you...but damn it, I wouldn't trade this for the world." Sasuke said, tearing up. They held each other for a while and enjoyed the peacefulness.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke pulled into his driveway and walked into his house and went into the kitchen, his father was standing there with an angry look on his face. "What the hell is this?" his father asked, dropping papers in front of him. Sasuke felt his stomach drop. "You requested a visit to UCLA and they already accepted you?!" his father yelled. "Dad..." Sasuke began, he was cut short, by a smack in the face. Sasuke held his cheek and looked away. "No son of mine is going to UCLA! The Uchiha's have been going to Auburn University for a decade, it's not going to change now!" his father screamed and torn up his acceptance letter. "I don't know what the hell is going on with you, but you better straighten the fuck up!" his father yelled and stormed out. Sasuke ran up to his room and locked the door, he called Naruto immediately. Sasuke was hyperventilating on the phone and Naruto had to calm him down. "Sasuke, baby, it's okay. I'm here, everything is going to be okay!" Naruto pleaded, worry was thick in his voice. "I...can't...breathe." Sasuke huffed out, he couldn't seem to calm down.

After an hour, Sasuke finally calmed down and he felt exhausted. Naruto was worried and wouldn't get off the phone until Sasuke finally fell asleep.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke woke up the next morning with a huge headache, he walked to his bathroom and looked at his cheek, it was bruised pretty badly. There was a knock at his bedroom door, "Sasuke..." Sakura said. "Oh hey babe." Sasuke said. "What happened to you?!" she asked and ran to him, gently touching his cheek. "I tripped and fell against the coffee table last night." Sasuke said, he was getting good at lying. "Oh you poor thing, do you need anything?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just hugged her, she was so comforting and loving, sometimes he wished he could love her the way he should. "Can we just make some cookies together?" Sasuke asked. "Absolutely." Sakura smiled. They both walked downstairs and prepared some gingerbread cookies and some chocolate chip. They were both sitting at the island in the kitchen with a plate of warm cookies and milk when Sasuke's father walked in. "Oh, hello Sakura." he smiled. "Hello ." Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked away from him. His father loosened his tie and poured himself a glass of whiskey on the rocks. "It's been a stressful day, I'll be in my office." his father said and walked away. "Well, I better get home, I promised mom I would help her wrap presents tonight. I'll see you on Christmas Eve for our gift exchange. I invited everyone so you don't have to worry about a thing!" Sakura smiled and pecked Sasuke on the lips. "I love you, be careful." Sasuke said and saw her out.

Sasuke went up to his room and just laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, his phone rang, it was Gaara. "Hello?" Sasuke said. "Dude, what the hell is this about you wanting to go to UCLA?" Gaara asked. "How did you know?" Sasuke asked. "Your dad called me, drunk as fuck." Gaara said. "Jesus, I just asked for more information and requested a visit." Sasuke lied a little. "Dude, it's set in stone that we are going to Auburn together!" Gaara yelled. "Well what if I don't want to go to fucking Auburn?!" Sasuke screamed. "It's that fucking Naruto kid, he's twisting your mind into making you want to go to that fruity ass school with his fruity ass self. You two might as well fuck and get it over with!" Gaara yelled. "Fuck off Gaara! I'm so fucking sick of you talking about him like that!" Sasuke screamed. "There you go again, standing up for your boyfriend! Everyone thinks he's gay and they are starting to wonder if you are too, I'm trying to fucking help you!" Gaara yelled. "Kiss my fucking ass." Sasuke said. "You might fucking like it, faggot!" Gaara screamed and hung up. Sasuke threw his phone across the room and screamed, he couldn't take this anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke called Sakura explained to her that he didn't want to see Gaara, so he probably wouldn't go to the gift exchange. "Don't worry, I didn't invite him. I'm tired of him talking bad about Naruto." Sakura said. "He keeps calling me gay." Sasuke said. "He's pathetic, and even if you were, who cares?" Sakura said. 'Well...everyone...' Sasuke thought to himself. "You're picking Naruto up right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, I'll leave here soon." Sasuke said. "Don't forget the presents!" Sakura said. "I know, I know. You've only told me a million times." Sasuke laughed. "I'll see you soon babe, love you." Sakura said. "Love you." Sasuke said and hung up. Sasuke got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. "I can't keep living this lie..." Sasuke whispered. Sasuke sighed and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

Naruto jumped in the truck and kissed Sasuke. "I missed you." Naruto said. "I missed you more." Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand. "I'm gonna give you your other present after we leave the party." Sasuke said, winking at Naruto. "Don't get me all hot and bothered before the party." Naruto said, placing his hand on Sasuke's thigh. "Naruto...come on...you're making me hard." Sasuke said, looking at him. "Then, why don't I give your present on the way to the party?" Naruto giggled and released Sasuke's member from his pants. "Ugh...yes." Sasuke moaned when Naruto put his mouth on his cock. "Naruto...it's hard to focus when you're sucking my cock." Sasuke moaned. Naruto kept sucking and when Sasuke came, he swallowed it all. "You're gonna get it later." Sasuke said, pulling into Sakura's driveway. Sasuke grabbed the presents from the bed of the truck and walked inside, it smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. Sakura always knew how to throw a party.

Everyone sat down in front of the fire with a plate of food and some eggnog. Sasuke gave Sakura her favorite perfume and a small stuffed bear in her favorite color. "Thank you babe!" she said, kissing his cheek. Sasuke handed Naruto a small package, when Naruto opened it, it was just a note inside a box, "I have your real gift in my pocket." the note read. Naruto winked at Sasuke and handed him a gift. Sasuke opened it and smiled, it was a framed picture of him and Naruto at homecoming, there was also a small note attached, it read "Read in private." and Sasuke put the note in his pocket. Everyone was enjoying their gifts and laughing. "Guy, we only have 5 months left of high school!" Ino exclaimed. "It's crazy isn't it?" Sakura said, sitting back in her chair. "I can't wait for it to be over, I can't wait to get away from my dad." Sasuke said. "At least we will all be at Auburn together, except for Naruto!" Sakura pouted. "Hey, it's okay, I'll come visit." Naruto smiled. Sasuke was going to call UCLA after Christmas break and explain that he was accepting their offer for admission, it was going to be bad once his father found out.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Sasuke pulled into Naruto's driveway and parked the truck. "Are you sure your parents aren't gonna be home for a little while?" Sasuke asked. "It's the hospital Christmas party, my dad will be the last one to leave, trust me." Naruto laughed as he opened the door. They walked up to Naruto's room and sat on the bed. "This is your real gift." Sasuke said, pulling a small box out of his pocket. Naruto opened it and gasped. "It's a promise ring. Keeping my promise that I'm going to go to UCLA...and come out to my parents before I leave." Sasuke said. "Sasuke..." Naruto said, looking at him with tears in his eyes. "Don't cry." Sasuke laughed, hugging him. Sasuke cupped Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him. "I love you, Naruto. You are the light in my life." Sasuke smiled. Naruto kissed him softly and put the ring box on his dresser. "I'll never take this ring off once we get to college." Naruto said. Sasuke came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. "Now for your other gift..." Sasuke whispered and threw Naruto down on the bed. They made love for hours, enjoying each others company, the warmth of each other.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

Today, everyone went back to school, Sasuke was not ready to see Gaara. Naruto met Sasuke at his locker. "Hey, look everyone, it's the two lovers!" Gaara laughed. Sasuke ignored him and tried to focus on Naruto. "Sasuke, I can see you later, I don't want to cause a problem." Naruto said. "No, you aren't the problem Naruto, he is." Sasuke said, anger thick in his voice. "Why don't you two just start making out?" Gaara yelled down the hall. Sasuke slammed his locker and balled up his fists. "Sasuke, don't!" Naruto said. Sasuke walked up to Gaara and looked at him. "Oh shit, I better watch out, he wants to pound my ass." Gaara laughed with the others from the football team. Sasuke punched Gaara in the jaw, knocking him down. "You wanna fucking go Uchiha?!" Gaara yelled, rubbing his jaw. "Stop! Now!" Sakura said, pulling Sasuke back. Everyone was staring at them."You fucked up Uchiha! You're finished!" Gaara yelled, walking away.

Sasuke went right home after school and went to his room, he was angry and couldn't seem to calm down. He felt something bad was going to happen, he couldn't shake the feeling. Sasuke walked down to the bridge and sat under it, he sparked up a joint, trying to calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and thought about how just a few months ago, everything was normal. He didn't have to watch his back or try hard to hide his real feelings. Naruto changed all of that, Naruto changed his life. But Sasuke wasn't angry, he was glad. He was seeing just how much he let people dictate his life, how much he let people like Gaara and his father control him. Sasuke was gay and that wasn't going to change. He just wanted to be accepted, but he knew that once he came out, things would never be same. He knew his father would disown him, he would be the most tragic story to come out of his small town, "Star quarterback turns gay!" would be the headlines in the paper. This wasn't going to get easier.

Just then, his phone rang, it was Naruto. "Hey babe." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, you need to get on your computer, right now!" Naruto yelled, he was crying hysterically. "What happened?" Sasuke asked, panicking. "Gaara..." Naruto said, bawling. Sasuke ran to his house and up the stairs as fast as he could. When he logged on to his computer, his eyes widened and he fell to his knees.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no, no! How did this happen?!" Sasuke screamed. On the computer screen, was a video of Sasuke and Naruto having sex, it already had over 100 views. Sasuke's phone rang and it was Gaara. "Why did you do this?!" Sasuke screamed, tears running down his cheek. "You shouldn't have crossed me man, I knew you were gay with that faggot." Gaara laughed. "How did you get this video?!" Sasuke demanded. "After homecoming, I went to get my jacket from your house, I was pissed at you and went on your computer and put your webcam on permanent record, every few days, I had to recordings sent to my email. I fucking caught you and now everyone knows, you can kiss your life goodbye!" Gaara laughed and hung up. Sasuke dropped the phone and held his head in his hands. "This can't be fucking happening..." Sasuke said, in shock.

Sasuke ran out to his truck and sped down the road to Naruto's house. He could barely see through the tears. He was worried about people coming after Naruto, he had to make sure he was safe. He pulled into his driveway and ran inside. "Naruto! Where are you?!" Sasuke yelled. He heard Naruto crying from downstairs and ran to his room. "Naruto, Naruto it's okay, I'm here." Sasuke said, hugging him. "Sasuke...it's happening again..." Naruto cried. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, you hear me?!" Sasuke said through tears. "Do you parents know?" Naruto sniffled. Sasuke completely forgot his parents, it was a matter of time before they found out. "Sasuke...I don't want anything to happen to you." Naruto said. "Naruto!" his mother yelled and rushed into the room. "Oh I'm so glad you two are alright!" she said, hugging them both. "Mom...it's happening again...I'm scared." Naruto cried. "No one is going to hurt either of you, you're safe here." she said. "Sasuke, go home and get some of your things, come right back here, understood?" she said, holding his face in her hands. Sasuke just nodded and rushed out the door.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

When Sasuke pulled up to his house, his heart sank, both of his parents were home. His dads truck was half on the road and half on the lawn, he knew this wasn't good. Sasuke walked inside and saw his parents standing there, his mother was hysterical. "You...my only son...is a fucking queer?!" his father screamed. Sasuke just looked at him, he was shaking. "That fucking boy turned you into a faggot!" his father yelled. "No! You're wrong!" Sasuke yelled. "Don't you fucking talk back to me." his father raised his fist and hit him hard. "I've been gay for a long time! I love him!" Sasuke screamed, tears running down his face. His father pounced on him and hit him in the face repeatedly, he kicked him and slammed his body down on the floor repeatedly. All Sasuke could hear was his mothers screaming. Everything went dark when his father threw him against the wall.

" _This is 911, what's your emergency?"_

" _My boyfriends father just beat him and he's unconscious!" Sakura cried._

 _'Sakura...' Sasuke thought, he could hear the sirens echoing in the distance._

" _Fugako Uchiha, you are under arrest for child abuse and domestic violence."_

" _Let me go! That boy is a fucking disappointment! Let me go god damn it!"_

 _Sasuke could hear his mothers sobs and he blacked out again._

Sasuke woke up some time later in a hospital bed, when he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto and Sakura on either side of his bed. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered. "Oh God Sasuke!" Naruto cried, kissing him hard. Sasuke winced in pain. Naruto sobbed into Sasuke's chest. Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, who just smiled weakly at him. "Sakura...you're here." he whispered. "Of course I am." she said, taking his hand. "Where's my parents?" Sasuke asked. "Your father is in jail and your mother just left to try to bail him out." Sakura frowned. Sasuke looked around, he was hooked up to IV's and machines, he had stitches in multiple places and he was in a lot of pain. "Naruto...what happened to your cheek?" Sasuke asked when he noticed a small scratch. "Your mom hit me." Naruto said. Sasuke tried to sit up. "Lay down!" Sakura scolded. "Sakura...why are you here? Don't you hate me?" Sasuke asked, looking at her. "I was angry at first, I was actually shocked, but when I pulled up to your house and saw your father doing what he did...I understood why you had hid it for so long, why you never planned on telling anyone." she said, tearing up. "I'm just so glad you're okay, I thought he killed you." Sakura said, hugging him. "I never deserved someone like you Sakura...you're too kind and understanding." Sasuke said, letting a tear roll down his face. "Just shut up." Sakura said. There was a knock at the door and the police walked in. "Sasuke, are you feeling okay enough to talk to the police?" the doctor asked. "Yeah, I can." Sasuke said. Naruto and Sakura left the room and the cops sat down next to Sasuke's bed.

"I'm sure you're shocked right now Sasuke..." the cop began. "I'm not." Sasuke said quickly. The cops were taken aback by that. "My father has been beating my mother and I for years, I knew when he found out I was gay that he was going to kill me. I just got lucky." Sasuke said, staring blankly at his hands. "He won't be able to hurt you again." the cops said, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Your boyfriends mother said that you are allowed to stay with them, if that is what you would like." the cop said. "I think that would be best, but I need to see my mother before I go." Sasuke said. "You'll be here for a few more days, but we will escort you to talk to your mom and get your belongings." the cops smiled. "Thank you." Sasuke said, smiling weakly. "We also need a statement about the boy who posted that video of you online." the cops said. "What's going to happen to him?" Sasuke asked. "What he did is considered child pornography and damage to ones property for accessing your computer without your permission." the cops said. "He's going to come after me if I testify." Sasuke said. "Sasuke, Gaara is getting tried as an adult, and he will be serving time. What he did is grounds for a few years in federal prison." the cops said. "Okay, I'll testify." Sasuke said. After a few more questions the cops left. Sakura and Naruto came back in with hot chocolate. "I'm so sorry Sakura, I never wanted to hurt you." Sasuke said, he felt so guilty. "No, it's okay Sasuke, I forgive you. I'm testifying against Gaara as well, what he did to you was wrong. Everyone should have found out from you when you were ready, not like this. And I'm so sorry this happened to both of you." Sakura said, wiping her eyes. Sasuke was getting sleepy from the pain medication. "We are going to let you rest, we will be back soon." Naruto said, smiling. Sasuke kissed him and smiled. "I love you." Sasuke said. "I love you too." Naruto said and walked out of the room. "I've never seen you so happy, this love is real and I'm happy for you Sasuke...deep down, I think part of me knew." Sakura said and turned the light off and shut the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke called the coach at UCLA and explained his situation. "Am I too late to accept your offer?" Sasuke asked. "Of course not, we actually want to offer you a full scholarship. We also have a strict policy here for bullying and have a safety program for our LBGT community." the coach said. "So, you don't care that I'm gay?" Sasuke asked. "No Sasuke, of course not. Two players on my current team are gay and they are headed for the NFL." the coach said. "Wow." Sasuke, he felt a lot more at ease. "Consider yourself on my team this fall Sasuke." the coach said. "Thank you so much." Sasuke said and got off the phone. "How did it go?" Naruto asked, coming in the room. "I'm in." Sasuke smiled. Naruto threw his arms around Sasuke. "You ready to get out of this hospital?" Naruto asked. "Yes." Sasuke said, grabbing his bag and walking out.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

The police escorted Sasuke to his house to get his things, he saw his mother waiting in the doorway. "Mom..." Sasuke began. "Sasuke, I'm sorry, but your father doesn't want you back here. Just stop being gay and we can be a family again!" she said, teary-eyed. "Mom, I'm gay and that's not going to change. I'm going to UCLA in the fall. I want you in my life, but if you can't accept me for who I am, then I guess it can't be helped." Sasuke said. His mother just looked away and cried. That hurt Sasuke so bad, but he knew he couldn't force her to accept him. The police helped Sasuke pack his things into the car drove him to Naruto's house.

"What did your mom say?" Naruto asked while he helped Sasuke unpack. "She just looked away, and it hurts, but it is what it is." Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry Sasuke..." Naruto said, hugging him. "But I have you and that makes the pain a lot more bearable." Sasuke smiled, kissing him. "Sasuke, I'm Minato, Naruto's father, I'm so glad to finally meet you." he said from the doorway and extending his hand. "Thank you sir, and thank you for letting me stay here." Sasuke said. "Of course Sasuke, I'm glad to have you here. I want to thank you for being so wonderful to my son." Minato smiled. "I'm sorry about my mother hitting him." Sasuke frowned. "Naruto is strong and we all understand. It wasn't easy for us to accept that Naruto was gay at first, but his happiness is what is most important." he said. "I wish my parents would understand." Sasuke frowned, looking away. "Sasuke, they will come around, and even if they don't, you need to be true to who you are." Minato said, putting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Thank you sir." Sasuke smiled. Minato left the room and Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands. "You're wearing your ring." Sasuke smiled. "The timing felt right." Naruto smiled and kissed him. "I have something for you." Naruto said and handed him a box. Sasuke opened it and it was a ring. "I got you this for Valentine's Day, I know it's a few weeks away, but like I said, the timing feels right." Naruto said. "Thank you babe, I'll never take it off." Sasuke said, slipping it on to his finger. "It feels so right Naruto." Sasuke said, tears building in his eyes. "In a few months, we will be at UCLA, we will have nothing to hide, life will be better." Naruto said. "I think I'm ready to go back to school." Sasuke said. "Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I'm not afraid anymore." Sauske said and kissed Naruto.

/~***~\\\\\\\\\

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke returned to school, hand in hand. Everyone stared at them as the walked down the hallway. Teachers and students gathered in the hallways and watched the two boys, walking with their heads held high. Sakura saw them and began to clap her hands, soon the whole hallway was clapping for the boys. Sasuke smiled and was brought to tears, for the first time in his entire life, he was Sasuke Uchiha, gay quarterback. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand. "I told you that we would be okay." Naruto smiled, looking up at Sasuke. "Thank you for showing me how to be who I really am." Sasuke said. "It's always been inside of you." Naruto said and kissed him.

He looked around at his fellow students and teachers, they were supporting him and Naruto. He was realizing that maybe everyone didn't hate him or who he was. He realized that hate was learned, it was taught, it wasn't breed into people. Sasuke knew that he didn't need his parents' acceptance, or Gaara's, he loved himself, he loved Naruto, and he loved his friends who were supporting him. And in the end, that's all he needed.


End file.
